


En la Puerta de Babilonia

by WingzemonX



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Action, Canon - Anime, Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne  dedicó su vida  entera a destruir a Hao, pero cuando tuvo que enfrentarlo frente a frente, no fue capaz de cumplir su destino. Oneshot basado en el Episodio 56 del Anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la Puerta de Babilonia

 

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Esta historia ocurre a la par del capítulo 56 del Anime. La mayoría de los diálogos y acontecimientos se encuentran totalmente basados en el anime, aunque varias cosas fueron modificadas para adaptarse a la historia._

 

**SHAMAN KING**

**EN LA PUERTA DE BABILONIA**

**Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Unos segundos? ¿Unos minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días tal vez? ¿Estaba convida o muerta quizá? No estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera lograba ser consciente de algo en esos momentos, ni de lugar ni de tiempo. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo le dolía, cada centímetro de piel. No era capaz de abrir los ojos, o de moverse… le era difícil incluso respirar. Sentía que flotaba en agua, agua que de alguna forma aliviaba su ardor, pero también lo intensificaba… ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba…?

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, dejando expuestos sus ojos rojos y cansados. Sobre ella, sólo pudo ver un cielo gris oscuro, sin forma, estático, como el de una pintura. A su alrededor, muy cerca del suelo, se alzaba una delicada neblina. Ella estaba tirada en el piso, un piso frío y húmedo, que mojaba por completo sus cabellos plateados y su espalda. Lentamente se sentó, sosteniéndose su adolorida cabeza. Traía puesta esas ropas ligeras de color rosa que usaba al estar dentro de… ¿su doncella?

Lentamente giró su mirada hacia su lado; la doncella de hierro estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella. Pareció comenzar a recordar qué había ocurrido… Veía todo recorrer su mente como una película…

\- - - -

\- Qué diminuta eres. – Oyeron todos de pronto cómo esa conocida y temible voz decía de pronto. De la nada, la enorme garra de aquel espíritu tan amenazador, surgió desde atrás de la Doncella, atrapándola en su poderosa zarpa y apretándola entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Jeanne con un poco de dolor y sorpresa al sentirse atrapada de esa forma. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? ¿Él estaba ahí? ¿En qué momento llegó?

\- ¡Doncella Jeanne! – Exclamó Lyserg con fuerza al ver esto.

Todos los presentes se voltearon al mismo tiempo y postraron su vista sobre esto, al tiempo que veían como la enorme figura roja del Espíritu de Fuego surgía ante ellos, sosteniendo a Jeanne en la mano derecha, y teniendo a su temible enemigo sobre la otra, mientras el resto de sus seguidores estaban sobre su lomo. Para todos fue fácil reconocerlo, a él y a su temido espíritu: era Hao Asakura.

\- ¡Hao! – Exclamó el Soldado X de cabellos rubios y anteojos, y de inmediato él y los otros guardianes de la Doncella sin pensarlo se dispusieron a abalanzarse en su contra, pero la voz del poderoso Shaman una vez más los detuvo.

\- Le sugiero que no sean tan precipitados. – Les advirtió. – O ya no podrán proteger a su queridísima Doncella Jeanne, si ésta se convierte en cenizas.

Lanzada esa amenaza, la garra del Espíritu de Fuego se cerró un poco más contra el delicado cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que de nuevo soltara un pequeño chillido. Los Soldados X se detuvieron de golpe ante esto, obligándose a bajar sus armas; todos miraban con furia hacia su eterno enemigo, que se posaba con gran superioridad sobre ellos.

Pese a toda esa situación, Jeanne no se veía atemorizada. De hecho, parecía intentar permanecer serena, volteando a ver fijamente a Hao desde su posición con una expresión fría y penetrante en sus ojos rojizos. Era él, era Hao, la persona que más odiaba en este mundo pese a nunca haberlo visto, la persona que estaba destinada a derrotar, quien había causado tanto sufrimiento y dolor por tantos años. Pese a la tranquilidad que reflejaba desde el exterior, por dentro sufría cierta ansiedad, en parte claro por la situación tan complicada en la que estaba, y también por al fin ver frente a frente por primera vez a su jurado enemigo. Todo lo que había oído de él se hacía realidad con tan sólo verlo. Esa expresión llena de maldad, de arrogancia, y a la vez de poder; parecía un verdadero demonio.

Hao viró sus ojos hacia un lado y hacia el otro como analizando la situación. Miró a los Soldados X abajo, y luego vio sobre él la jaula dorada y brillante en donde se encontraba Yoh, su hermano gemelo y descendiente, acompañado de esos simpáticos amiguitos que tenía. Ambos hermanos Asakura intercambiaron unas miradas en la distancia; evidentemente Yoh no estaba muy feliz por su presencia, ni siquiera por el hecho de que prácticamente le acababa de salvar la vida.

\- _“Malagradecido.”_ – Pensó divertido el Shaman, riendo por dentro.

Volteó en ese momento hacia la mano derecha de su espíritu, mirando de reojo a su presa; la expresión de Jeanne no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo de esa forma pese a la situación en la que se encontraba? Qué chica tan engreída. ¿Enserio esa chiquilla debilucha, frágil, e insignificante era la Doncella de Hierro de la que Luchist tanto le había hablado? ¿Era ella la Diosa por la que toda esa parvada de fanáticos religiosos estaba dispuesta a dar su vida? Qué patético. Hizo en ese momento que su Espíritu Acompañante lo acercara a su brazo derecho y él pudiera pararse sobre éste. Ahora en verdad estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, cada uno transmitiendo diferentes ideas y sentimientos en sus expresiones. Jeanne radiaba dureza, frialdad, y un rotundo odio, mientras que Hao más que nada parecía divertido e indiferente ante ella.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Doncella de Hierro que los Soldados X tanto adoran. – Comentó de pronto con algo de ironía en su voz, burlándose de ella sin el menor pudor. – ¿Se puede saber qué tenías pensado hacerle a mi otra mitad? Pero qué malvados son todos ustedes.

\- El único malvado aquí eres tú. – Le contestó con firmeza y sin el menor miedo; Hao alzó su ceja izquierda como señal de confusión. – Nosotros sólo tenemos un objetivo: limpiar al mundo de todas las maldades que has hecho. Nuestro destino es hacerte pagar por todo los pecados que has cometido.

¿Encima de todo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿A él, el futuro Rey de los Shamanes?, ¿A quién tenía su vida en sus manos en esos momentos? Hao no pudo más que reírse ligeramente para sí mismo, burlándose sin espera de las palabras que acababa de decir esa jovencita.

\- ¡No te quieras pasar de lista! – Le respondió con fuerza, volteando a verla con sus mirada llena de fervor.

De pronto, casi como respuesta a su grito, la mano derecha del Espíritu de Fuego comenzó a cubrirse con una ardiente flama, que envolvió por completo el cuerpo de la Doncella ante los ojos estupefactos, no sólo de sus eternos guardianes, sino también de Yoh y los otros desde su jaula. Desde sus posiciones, todos pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor que Jeanne soltó, al recibir tal sorpresa. Hao, por su parte, observaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa, casi como si le divirtiera lo que veía.

\- ¡Qué arda! – Exclamó con fuerza, mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada.

Hao podía notar como aún estando en las garra del enemigo, aún estando cubierta con esa ardiente llamarada, la Doncella de Hierro parecía estarse resistiendo a ser consumida, manteniendo la firmeza, intentando resistir el dolor, pero era totalmente inútil. Al final, la joven de cabellos plateados terminó por doblegarse, al tiempo que se escuchó un último grito de su parte; Hao sonrió triunfante…

\- - - -

Ahora lo recordaba. Hao había aparecido a la mitad del ritual y ella terminó en las garras del Espíritu del Fuego... consumida por llamas. ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? ¿Entonces... estaba muerta? Se paró a duras penas, e intentó divisar algo en ese enorme espacio a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de distinguir nada. Sólo sombras y niebla hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. ¿Ese sitio era algún tipo de infierno?, ¿un limbo?

No, eso no era posible; no había forma de hubiera sido derrotada tan fácil, no cuando se había esforzado tanto para llegar a ese momento, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Eso no era lo que había pasado... O al menos no lo único. Algo más había ocurrido luego de eso...

\- - - -

La mano del Espíritu del Fuego se abrió y la luz de la flama desapareció al mismo tiempo. Lo único que cayó de ella fue la figura oscura y calcinada de la Doncella de Hierro, desplomándose a tierra. Antes de que cualquiera de los Soldados X pensara siquiera en lanzarse al frente y atraparla, el Ataúd de Acero se abrió y las largas enredaderas de su interior se estiraron hacia ella, sujetándola, apretándola, y jalándola hacia su interior, cerrándose inmediatamente después, casi como un verdadero ataúd… La columna de luz que había formado se apaciguó al mismo tiempo; las esperanzas habían muerto.

\- Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué tienen pensado hacer? – Les preguntó con burla el Shaman, mirando a cada uno de los Soldados X con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. – Su Doncella Jeanne ha sido derrotada, así que su Portal de Babilonia en el que tanto confiaban ya no funcionará.

\- ¿La Doncella Jeanne… ha muerto? – Se preguntó Lyserg incrédulo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer a tierra sobre sus propias rodillas. – ¿Ni siquiera ella fue capaz de derrotar a Hao…?

El Soldado X de cabello verde trataba de convencerse así mismo que lo que veía no era cierto, pero no podía negarlo. Una vez más las llamas de Hao consumían a alguien importante para él frente a sus ojos, y no era capaz de mover siquiera un dedo para evitarlo. Se sentía impotente, pero a la vez también tenía una tremenda rabia por dentro.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Cuál es la elección correcta…?

\- Todo estará bien. – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente después colocaba su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Lyserg alzó lentamente su mirada, y se encontró con el rostro de su compañero Benstar, que estaba de cuclillas a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión seria y calmada. Entonces, en un acto incomprensible para él, el Soldado X le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir que todo estará bien? – Murmuró a un paso soltar las lágrimas. – La Doncella Jeanne ha muerto… ¡El Portal de Babilonia ya no funcionará!, toda esperanza de derrotar a Hao se ha perdido…

\- Lyserg. – Alguien más lo llamó con fuerza al frente; Meene estaba de pie cerca del circulo de luz, señalando hacia arriba con su dedo índice. – Quiero que observes eso. Esa es la prueba más clara de que la Doncella Jeanne sigue convida.

Sorprendido ante esa afirmación, rápidamente alzó su mirada, volteando hacia donde ella señalaba. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de asombro al divisar de manera clara la jaula dorada en dónde se encontraban Yoh y los otros, aún materializada, flotando sobre ellos como se encontraba justo antes de que Hao llegara. Esa jaula había sido creada por la Doncella Jeanne con su poder espiritual, y aún no había desaparecido…

Hao también volteó en la misma dirección de reojo. Su rostro no se mutó ante la imagen de la jaula, pero sí le pareció algo interesante.

\- ¿Ahora lo comprendes? – Siguió diciendo Benstar, mientras se paraba de nuevo. – Ella sólo se ha encerrado en el interior de su Doncella de Hierro para recuperar su cuerpo y sus poderes.

Todas esas palabras reanimaron a Lyserg, y al igual que los demás sonrió con felicidad. Era cierto, el poder de la Doncella Jeanne no se había esfumado; ella aún seguía convida, podía sentirlo en ese mismo momento. Hao no había sido capaz de acabar con ella; esa era muestra irrefutable de que era la única capaz de derrotar a ese demonio. Todos parecían estar seguros de eso, y ninguno bajó la mirada. Al contrario, todos se alzaron, todos se prepararon y de un segundo a otro los Ocho Ángeles se materializaron entorno aquel círculo de luz, y entorno al sarcófago de acero de su Doncella.

\- Debemos de darle el tiempo suficiente para que se recupere. – Exclamó con fuerza Marco, y luego siendo seguido de todos sus compañeros. – Nosotros protegeremos a nuestra Doncella Jeanne, ¡aún al costo de nuestras propias vidas!

Parecían totalmente convencidos, y se veía que iban enserio con tal afirmación. Hao sonrió divertido al ver esto.

\- _“¿Así que sigue convida?”_ – Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras miraba toda la escena en silencio. Eso sí era algo nuevo, pero tampoco era del todo fascinante. Para Hao, los Soldados X simplemente se estaban aferrando a la más mínima señal de esperanza que veían, y eso los hacía no ver con claridad la realidad ante ellos. – Si ustedes lo dicen. No es nada malo arraigarse tanto a convicciones de ese tipo... Sin embargo…

La sonrisa del Shaman se acrecentó, y sin necesidad de decir nada, sus hombres que estaban el lomo de su espíritu acompañante comprendieron de inmediato sus deseos. Todos aquellos Shamanes que lo habían seguido hasta ese momento, se lanzaron ante sus órdenes en contra de los Soldados, que sin miedo permanecieron de pie como un muro inquebrantable para proteger a su líder. Ambos ejércitos se interceptaron en el aire, ya que aquellos hombres vestidos de blanco abalanzaron rápidamente sus armas al frente, invocando sin duda a sus Sagrados Espíritus. La explanada entera se convirtió en un horrible campo de batalla.

Cada vez que alguno de los hombres de Hao lanzaba un golpe o ataque con la intención de atacar al Sarcófago de hierro, los Soldados X preferían colocar el cuerpo de sus ángeles como un escudo y recibir el daño, que también afectaba a sus propios cuerpos. Esa forma de actuar, esas miradas, esa convicción y poco interés en ser dañados… Todo eso fue una clara señal para los espectadores de aquel combate, de qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de los Soldados X en esos momentos…

\- Señor Hao. – Murmuró el pequeño niño de piel morena, que estaba parado a lado de su líder sobre el brazo del enorme espíritu rojo.

\- Sí, lo sé Opacho. – Contestó el Shaman de cabellos castaños. – Se ve que no eran palabras vacías. Estos Soldados X son muy persistentes; defenderán a su líder hasta el final, aún al costo de sus propias vidas. – Una ligera risa surgió de sus labios. – Que estúpidos son todos estos sujetos. Ellos ya deberían de saber de antemano que no existe nadie en este mundo que pueda sobrevivir a las llamas que expulsa del Espíritu del Fuego. Si alguien cae en sus garras, ni siquiera su alma sobrevivirá. – En ese momento alzó su mirada lentamente hacia aquello que estaban protegiendo con tanto ímpetu, el sarcófago de acero en el centro del círculo de luz. – Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Se puede decir que la Doncella se acaba de encerrar en su propio ataúd…

\- - - -

Ahora lo recordaba. Se había refugiado en el interior de la Doncella para recuperar energías, y tomarse el tiempo adecuado para acabar con el ritual. Y aún estando dentro de su refugio, era capaz de sentir, escuchar y ver lo que ocurría afuera. Fue capaz de ver como sus Soldados X peleaban por ella, como la defendían y protegían, fieles a que no podía estar muerta. Pudo sentir como tres de ellos morían a manos de su enemigo, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada: pudo ver como Larch había muerto aplastado por su propio ángel a causa de uno de los hombres de Hao,  como un rayo de energía había atravesado el pecho de Denbat, y Pofe fue decapitado al igual que su ángel. Todas esas imágenes la torturaban y la hacían sentir un terrible dolor. Todo aquello había sido por ella, los tres habían sacrificado su vida para salvarla... Y no fue en vano...

\- - - -

De pronto, todo el lugar fue cubierto por un estruendoso sonido, un sonido que resonó en toda la meseta y que todos escucharon con total claridad. Parecía como un grito, un grito agudo y atemorizante que provenía de las nubes sobre ellos y que todos pudieron oír con claridad. Hao alzó su mirada confundido hacia arriba, en donde se comenzaba a formar un torbellino entre las nubes, que gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, y pequeños rayos surgían de él.

\- Eso… es Imposible… – Susurró en voz baja el Shaman, endureciendo su mirada.

Todos se encontraban incrédulos ante esto, pero era sólo el inicio. El brillo del circulo en el suelo se acrecentó rápidamente, alumbrando todo a su alrededor. De pronto, del interior el ataúd de acero de Jeanne, comenzaron a surgir varios rayos de luz en todas direcciones. Los Soldados X estaban petrificados. La Doncella se abrió lentamente de par en par, revelando la silueta integra e intacta de la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, sin la menor marca en su cuerpo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; se había recuperado por completo.

\- ¡Doncella Jeanne! – Exclamó sorprendido Marco al ver eso. – ¿Está…?

El cuerpo de Jeanne empezó a elevarse lentamente en el aire. Su blanco y delicado cuerpo poco a poco se cubrió con su armadura de acerco, resguardándola con gran delicadeza, mientras su figura angelical se posaba por encima de todos para luego alzar su mirada determinante al frente.

\- ¡Voy a comenzar! – Dijo con fuerza y el círculo debajo de ella comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, hasta comenzar a alzar una columna de luz hasta el aire.

Una enorme torre en espiral comenzó a surgir del suelo, elevándose poco a poco, paso a paso, teniendo a la Doncella de Acero de pie sobre su punta. Los Soldados X que seguían convida sonrieron triunfantes al ver esto. Jeanne había concentrado todo su poder en recuperarse y mantener el Portal de Babilonia, tanto así que había desaparecido su posesión que mantenía la jaula dorada. Todos habían pensado en ese momento que eso había sido señal de la muerte de su Doncella, pero ahora ahí estaba ella, totalmente intacta y lista para continuar.

Los hombres de Hao estaban atónitos; no podían creer lo que veían. Era la primera vez que alguien sobrevivía al caer en las garras del Espíritu del Señor Hao, y encima de todo, parecía que sus energías estaban intactas, tanto así que aún era capaz de despedir todo ese gran poder espiritual. Era algo inaudito…

\- ¡Esos malditos! – Gritó Luchist con fuerza y rápidamente él y su Arcángel Lucifer se dirigieron de golpe contra la torre. – ¡No dejaremos que lo hagan!

El enorme ángel alzó su brazo e intentó chocar su bola de acero contra ella, pero se encontró de golpe contra un escudo de luz, fuerte como un muro de piedra que lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás.

Los cinco ángeles, y sus shamanes, sobrevivientes, se habían colocado alrededor de la torre, justo en el perímetro de círculo de luz, creando un escudo de energía entorno a su Doncella de Hierro, protegiéndola con todas sus fuerzas; se veía que aún seguían dispuestos a seguir peleando.

\- Por culpa de mis descuidos, se perdieron tres vidas inocentes que estaban a mi cuidado. – Pronunció la Doncella Jeanne mientras la torre seguía subiendo, y su voz resonó con un gran eco. – Lo que menos deseo es sacrificar más vidas por mi culpa… Pero en estos momentos todos mis poderes están concentrados en abrir el Portal de Babilonia… Sin ustedes, no podré terminar con el ritual…

\- Nosotros estamos preparados para morir, Doncella. – Contestó Benstar, sin apartarse de su lugar.

\- Sólo quedan cinco ángeles. – Agregó Cebin de la misma forma. – Sin embargo… Aún así…

\- Haremos todo lo posible para protegerla, y alzar una torre resistente para usted. – Pronunció por último, Marco.

Los Cinco Soldados X concentraron todo su poder, y el escudo de energía se alzó hasta lo más alto. No importaba cuantas veces los hombres de Hao lo golpeaban, no importaba que tanto sus propios cuerpos resentían los ataques; ellos no decaían, no se dejaban vencer. La torre seguía subiendo más y más, y no eran capaces de detenerlo.

Mientras Luchist y los otros seguían en lo mismo, su líder los vigilaba desde lejos, inmóvil, de pie en el mismo lugar, sin dar seña alguna vida.

\- ¿Señor Hao? – Murmuró sorprendido Opacho, volteando a ver su jefe con algo de miedo.

Hao parecía estar en Shock; miraba hacia el frente en silencio, con una ligera molestia reflejada en su rostro. Sus dientes se apretaban entre sí, al igual que sus puños. No era el hecho de que ella hubiera sobrevivido y hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas lo que lo molestaba tanto. No, lo que realmente lo hacía enojar era el hecho de que lo hubiera engañado de esa forma. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el Gran Hao, no se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que seguía viva y que aún mantenía esas fuerzas? ¿Se había estado burlando de él? Si había algo que no soportaba, era que se burlaran de él…

\- Veo que eres más persistente de lo que creía, Doncella de Hierro. – Murmuró en voz baja, clavado sus ojos como navajas en la escena ante él.

La torre se terminó de alzar hasta lo más alto, posándose imponente y fuerte ante todos.

\- ¡Shamash! – Exclamó con fuerza la Doncella, alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo, y su espíritu acompañante se materializó sobre ella, sujetando una enorme llave entre sus manos.

Entre las nubes, justo frente a la torre, apareció de la nada una enorme puerta de acero, flotando en el cielo por sí sola. El Dios de la Justicia se alzó hacia la puerta, e introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, y girándola. Jeanne cerró sus ojos y sonrió llena de júbilo.

\- Al fin… la maldad será borrada de este mundo…

Las puertas de acero se abrieron de par en par con un fuerte rechinido, y entonces todos comenzaron a notar como una poderosa energía empezaba a succionar todo al interior de aquella puerta, tan fuerte que incluso el suelo se desmoronaba y piedras enteras se elevaban en el aire hacia ella. Jeanne fue la primera en ser succionada, pues era la que se encontraba más cerca. Pero fue seguida por su Sodlados X restantes, por Yoh y sus compañeros, y luego por el propio Hao, sus secuaces, y el mismísimo Espíritu de Fuego. Todos fueron jalados hacia ella, absorbidos por aquel vórtice, desapareciendo…

\- - - -

Todo se volvió claro como el cristal en esos momentos. Ese lugar no era el infierno, ni el limbo; tenía que ser el otro lado, la dimensión de oscuridad y frío que había del otro lado de la Puerta de Babilonia. Lo había logrado; pudo activar el Portal y atraer a Hao y sus hombres hacia él, atrapándolos a todos, justo como estaba planeado, justo como su destino se lo dictaba. Lo había hecho; había salvado al mundo.

Cayó de rodillas en ese momento, y una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, mientras sin espera miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Una parte de ella apenas y podía creer que había resultado. Tantos años, tanta preparación, tantos sacrificios... Al fin todo valía la pena... todo había terminado.

\- Lo logramos. – Murmuró en voz baja mientras las lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas, lágrimas de profunda felicidad, felicidad que sería rota justo en ese mismo instante.

\- No, no lograron nada. – Escuchó de golpe como de nuevo esa voz pronunció a sus espaldas, haciéndola sobresaltarse. – Todo esto no fue más que un rotundo fracaso, como tu patética existencia y la de tus Soldados X.

Jeanne se puso de pie rápidamente, girándose hacia el origen de esas palabras. Ahí, entre todo ese fondo negro, entre todas esas figuras oscuras, entre toda esa neblina que los abrazaba, ahí estaba él: el demonio, el monstruo, al que todos habían marcado como el mal encarnado, parado en ese lugar, con sus cabellos castaños moviéndose levemente gracias a esa brisa fría que soplaba, al igual que su capa. La estaba viendo con una expresión en sus ojos llena de indiferencia, y con esa cínica y detestable sonrisa en los labios.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a frente contra la persona a la que le dedicó una vida entera en cazar, pese a jamás haberlo visto antes de esa noche, la noche en que al fin había triunfado, liberando al mundo de ese demonio, la noche de su victoria. Intentaba mantenerse serena, pero le era casi imposible. Su presencia era más fuerte de lo que llegó a imaginar; le era casi intimidante.

\- Podrás decir lo que quieras. – Le contestó. – Pero ésta será de ahora en adelante tu prisión y la mía. Conforme pases más y más tiempo aquí, perderás la cordura, incluso la percepción misma de tu existencia, y terminaras por desaparecer, por siempre, para toda la eternidad. Yo gané…

La sonrisa de Hao se acrecentó de golpe, convirtiéndose en una fuerte y aguda carcajada que resonó como estruendo en todo ese espacio blanco y silencioso. Su eco parecía rebotar por todas las direcciones, haciéndola estremecerse. Algo no estaba bien, y en ese momento fue bastante claro para ella.

\- Dime Doncella de Hierro, ¿de qué sirve abrir la puerta de una prisión si no la cierras detrás?

Una fuerte y brillante flama se formó a sus espaldas en ese momento, creciendo hasta crear la forma del inmenso Espíritu de Fuego. Pero no sólo era el espíritu acompañante de Hao; algo más tomó forma, justo en la garra derecha del monstruo rojizo y brillante. El Espíritu de Fuego tenía prisionero entre sus dedos al espíritu de Jeanne, al Dios de la Justicia Shamash. Al ver esto, la ojos rojos se sobresaltó atónita.

\- ¡Shamash! – Exclamó con fuerza al verlo.

Eso no debía de haber pasado; Shamash no debía de estar ahí. Se suponía que él cerraría la puerta justo después de que todos fueran absorbidos por la Puerta de Babilonia, encerrándolos para siempre. Si Shamash estaba ahí, eso sólo podría significar una cosa: la Puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Hao bien lo acababa de decir: _“¿de qué sirve abrir la puerta de una prisión si no la cierras detrás?”_

El Shaman de cabellos oscuros rió divertido ante la reacción de la Doncella, adivinando de inmediato que ya había comprendido la situación.

\- Tengo que admitir que en verdad me impresionaste. – Comentó sin desvanecer su sonrisa confiada. – No pensé que existiera alguien en este mundo que fuera capaz de sobrevivir al Espíritu de Fuego, y mucho menos recuperarse tan rápido y realizar una técnica como la que hiciste. Supuse que tenías que ser un poco fuerte para tener a un Espíritu Acompañante tan poderoso como éste. Pero ahora veo que te subestime. Tu Poder Espiritual es mucho más grande de lo que aparentas. Luchist hizo un buen trabajo al parecer.

Posó en esos momentos sus ojos en la Doncella de Hierro que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, el objeto que obviamente le otorgaba tan distintivo sobrenombre.

\- Ese es tu secreto, ¿no? – Comentó en voz baja, a lo que Jeanne no contestó; solamente volteó por encima de su hombro hacia su ataúd. – Te mantienes en el interior de ese sitio recibiendo un daño constante, permaneciendo en un estado cercano a la muerte. De esa forma, dañándote y recuperándote, es como gradualmente has aumentado tu Poder Espiritual tan rápido. Ingenioso; incluso, es probable que tu nivel sea el más cercano al mío que he visto.

¿La estaba halagando acaso? No, simplemente estaba jugando, divirtiéndose. Él podía salir en cualquier momento si la puerta no estaba aún cerrada, pero en lugar de eso estaba ahí, vanagloriándose de su triunfo y por lo tanto del inminente fracaso de Jeanne; presumiendo su poder y superioridad como siempre.

\- Pero aún así… Sigues siendo insignificante…

En ese momento, la boca del Espíritu de Fuego se abrió por completo y de ella surgió una llamarada de fuego que se dirigió de golpe hacia Jeanne, pero ésta reacción de golpe. Su Doncella se abrió de nuevo, y las largas enredaderas de su interior se alargaron hacia ella, tomándola y jalándola hacia el interior de su coraza de acero, protegiéndola del quemante fuego de su atacante.

\- ¿Te refugias dentro de tu doncella como tortuga en su caparazón? – Vociferó Hao con tono de burla. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, y el Espíritu de Fuego lo siguió a sus espaldas de la misma forma, y a cada paso lanzaba llamarada tras llamarada de fuego en contra de la Doncella de Hierro. – ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que querías enfrentarme, pensé que tu único propósito en la vida era acabar conmigo. ¿No es para eso para lo que Luchist y Marco te prepararon? Aquí estoy Doncella de Hierro, enfréntame, muéstrame ese gran poder que has obtenido para derrotarme. ¡Anda!

Jeanne se encontraba refugiada dentro de su armadura, con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma pero eso era algo prácticamente imposible. El interior de la doncella se calentaba gracias al fuego que le arrojaba, y se le dificultaba pensar e incluso respirar. No tardaría mucho en ceder, y terminaría victima de nuevo de sus llamas, y en esa ocasión tal vez no sería capaz de recuperarse. No sabía qué hacer, y por primera vez en su vida sintió lo que era el miedo. ¿Dónde estaba Marco? ¿Dónde estaban sus queridos Soldados X? ¿Por qué ninguno iba a ayudarla? ¿Por qué nadie le decía que hacer ahora?

Marco no estaba, y todo dependía de ella ahora. Ese era su destino, y tendría que afrontarlo sola. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y estos brillaron con un fuerte resplandor blanco. La Doncella también comenzó a brilla y entonces ésta pareció desaparecer, haciéndose luz, y de entre las llamas surgió disparada la silueta de Jeanne, lanzándose ge golpe hacia… ¿El Espíritu de Fuego? No, se dirigía directo a dónde estaba Shamash, seguida por toda la luz en que se había convertido su Doncella de Hierro.

\- ¡Shamash! – Gritó con fuerza estando elevada en el aire. – ¡Posesión de Objetos!

Hao alzó su mirada, viendo algo confundido como se elevaba, como ella y el propio Shamash brillaban, y luego éste último se convertía en pura energía, saliendo de las manos del Espíritu de Fuego, y haciéndose uno con su Shaman. Ni siquiera hizo algo para detenerlos; de hecho, tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que iba a hacer, pues al parecer no tenía pensado hacer su posesión de objetos habitual. Jeanne descendió de nuevo, justo a espaldas del Espíritu de Fuego, y cuando todo el resplandor de su energía se esfumó, reveló lo que su Posesión de Objetos de Shamash y su Doncella de Hierro había dado como resultado.

Jeanne tenía su armadura de acero habitual de nuevo, pero en efecto no era la misma posesión de objetos de antes, pues ahora tenía una forma diferente: la de un arma, una enorme guadaña cubierta con su energía de color blanco y puro, con una hoja larga y brillante como diamante. Todo el largo de la guadaña estaba cubierto con una cadena que en el otro extremo tenía una esfera de acero con picos filoso y más grande que su propia cabeza. A simple vista parecía un arma muy pesada, pero Jeanne la sostenía sin problema con su mano derecha.

Por su lado, su contrincante no se veía intimidado en lo más mínimo por su arma. De hecho, parecía algo indiferente ante ésta.

\- Impresionante, así que tenías todavía esas energías guardadas. – Murmuró. – Eres más impresionante de lo que pensaba. Un Shaman como tú me hubiera sido de gran utilidad.

\- Eso no jamás podría haber ocurrido. – Pronunció ella con firmeza sin bajar su arma. – Nuestros ideales son totalmente diferentes.

\- No del todo. Los dos deseamos de cierta forma erradicar la maldad de este mundo, pero tenemos ideas diferentes sobre lo que es esa maldad. Pero da igual, ya es bastante tarde para ello. Sea como sea, sabes muy bien que ni siquiera con ese poder podrás derrotarme; nuestros niveles están demasiado alejados.

\- Tal vez. – Le contestó ella con firmeza y entonces alzó su guadaña sobre su cabeza y con ambas manos comenzó a girarla con rapidez, haciendo que la cadena y la esfera en su extremo giraran también a su alrededor. – Pero el dejar que salgas de este sitio sin siquiera intentar detenerte, sería permitir que los sacrificios de Denbat, Pofe y Larch fueran en vano.

\- Sus sacrificios fueron en vano, y el tuyo también lo será. Cómo sea, te daré gusto, sólo porque hace mucho que no me enfrento a alguien con un Poder Espiritual tan cercano al mío.

Hao alzó su mano derecha hacia un lado, al tiempo que su espíritu cambiaba de forma de nuevo, convirtiéndose igualmente en energía, cubriendo el brazo de su Shaman y luego alargándose hasta tomar la forma de una larga espada resplandeciente como el fuego mismo. Así que también tenía la habilidad de usar al Espíritu de Fuego como un arma; era de esperarse.

Jeanne endureció su mirada mientras seguía girando su guadaña sobre ella y entonces la jaló con fuerza al frente, haciendo que todo el impulso que había tomado de los giros hiciera que la esfera de metal se lanzara directo hacia su enemigo; en el trayecto pareció incrementar su tamaño considerablemente. Hao no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, elevándose en el aire con un largo salto y haciendo que la esfera golpeara con fuerza el suelo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba parado un segundo antes.

La soberbia de Hao era su debilidad y tenía que usar eso a su favor. Si era verdad que la puerta estaba aún abierta, ella podría ser capaz de salir con Shamash y cerrarla desde afuera, y terminar con el ritual. Tenía que distraerlo de alguna forma, salir y cerrar la puerta, y así su plan aún podía tener éxito. Se suponía que ella tenía que terminar en ese sitio también, que ese era su destino, pero ahora tenía que cambiarlo, salir y terminar el trabajo desde afuera. ¿Tenía que dejar a Marco y los otros atrás para lograrlo? La idea le era realmente poco grata, pero era la única que le quedaba.

Saltó con rapidez hacia dónde Hao se encontraba suspendido y lo atacó de golpe con su guadaña. De nuevo, para Hao no fue problema repeler su ataque, pues de inmediato la detuvo con el filo de su espalda, empujándola hacia atrás. Ambos intercambiaron algunos choques de sus armas antes de que cuerpos tuvieran que descender inevitablemente de regreso a tierra. Jeanne fue la primera poner sus pies en el suelo, y aprovechó esa ventaja para clavar su arma en el suelo y con su poder hacer que surgieran varias púas de acero filosas justo dónde Hao estaba descendiendo. El Shaman, a su vez, giró un poco su cuerpo, cayendo con naturalidad con la punta de su pie sobre una de sus púas sin provocarle el menor daño.

\- Así que tu especialidad es materializar objetos de tortura. – Comentó divertido. – Una cualidad no muy linda para una Chica Sagrada.

Jeanne frunció su ceño con enojo y desvaneció las púas, poniéndose en posición de defensa, lista para recibir el contraataque. Hao, sin espera, se le lanzó encima como animal salvaje. Ambos comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, Hao lanzando sablazo tras sablazo de su arma cubierta con fuego, y Janne bloqueando cada uno con la hoja de su guadaña o con la cadena de ésta. La velocidad de ambos era increíble.

Luego de un rato de estar en la misma situación, Hao lanzó un ataque más, mismo que fue detenido, pero inmediatamente después giró su cuerpo para lanzarle una patada directa a su abdomen, tomándola por sorpresa. El golpe le sacó el aire a la Doncella, y la empujó hacia atrás. La ojos rojos no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas, y comenzar a toser un poco.

\- Podrás tener el poder pero definitivamente no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un Shaman Poderoso. – Escuchó como Hao decía, de nuevo burlándose de ella. ¿Es que acaso no se podía quedar callado? ¿Siempre tenía que estar diciendo algo para hacer enojar a la gente? Tal vez era una parte de su estrategia de cierta forma. – Eres frágil emocionalmente, débil de carácter y no tienes siquiera el deseo de acabar con tu enemigo. Eres como una niña indefensa con la espada más fuerte del mundo en sus manos. Tiene el poder pero no sabe qué hacer con él, y ni siquiera quiere usarla. Un Shaman como tú es una vergüenza y no merece estar en mi nuevo mundo.

\- Eso a mí no me importa. – Contestó la Doncella entre respiraciones. – Porque tu nuevo mundo no existirá, ¡nunca!

De nuevo clavó con fuerza su guadaña en el piso, y sobre la cabeza de Hao se formó una cuchilla en forma de péndulo y se dirigió de golpe hacia él. El Shaman de nuevo lo esquivo, pero notó en ese momento que no era la única: había como otras diez cuchillas sobre él, y todas dirigiéndose en su contra de manera ondeante; tal vez si tenía el deseo de acabar con él después de todo. El castaño comenzó a moverse con notoria agilidad, hacia un lado y hacia el otro, hacia adelante y atrás, esquivando cada una de las cuchillas, haciendo que éstas se clavaran contra el suelo. Sin embargo, pese a caer, los péndulos seguían moviéndose, ondeando de un lado a otro, por lo que no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Hao parecía estarse molestando un poco.

\- Qué tontería. – Murmuró en voz baja con cierta molestia.

Su espada comenzó a brilla con fuerza y entonces se lanzó contra las cuchillas destruyéndolas una a una con el calor de su espada, abriéndose camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Jeanne, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Confundido, miró en todas direcciones rápidamente y por último hacia arriba, donde distinguió de inmediato su silueta y la de su guadaña, descendiendo hacia él con rapidez. Hao alzó su espada para bloquearla, y de nuevo ambas armas chocaron entre sí, creando un fuerte estruendo.

De pronto, mientras sus armas estaban empujándose la una a la otra y Jeanne permanecía suspendida en el aire sobre él, sintió como ésta colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Esto lo extrañó, pero de inmediato entendió que iba a intentar algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Jeanne se cubrió de su aura, al igual que todo el cuerpo de Hao. Varias cadenas, alrededor de cien o tal vez más, se materializaron alrededor de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo y sujetando al suelo con fuerza, e incluso surgió también un bozal de acero en su boca y nariz.

\- _“¡¿Qué es esto?!”_ – Pensó furioso, mientras jalaba intentando zafarse.

Janne no perdió tiempo. Rápidamente dio una maroma en el aire y comenzó a alejarse corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible. Sabía muy bien que eso no lo aprisionaría por mucho tiempo, pero rezaba porque la posesión resistiera lo suficiente para retenerlo y poder salir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Shamash! – Gritó con fuerza. – ¡Sácanos de aquí pronto!

Su guadaña desapareció en esos momentos y Shamash tomó ahora su forma enorme con apariencia similar a una muñeca, con su brazo derecho en forma de hacha. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y frente a ellos en el camino comenzó a formarse la figura de una puerta.

\- _“¡¡Chiquilla Insolente!!”_ – Hao entendió en ese momento cuál era su plan.

El cuerpo del Shaman se cubrió por completo de llamas y la enorme figura del Espíritu de Fuego resurgió de golpe. De su boca surgió un fuerte rugido y entonces pareció ocurrir una fuerte explosión, convirtiéndose en una enorme marejada de fuego hacia todas direcciones, incluyendo hacia Jeanne. Ésta se detuvo de golpe y se giró para ver como esa pared de fuego se le acercaba como una ola del mar. Justo cuando pensaba que sería devorada por esas llamas, Shamash en su forma gigante se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo entero, recibiendo de golpe todo ese impacto.

\- ¡Shamash! – Exclamó con fuerza la ojos rojos.

Shamash soltó algunos gemidos de dolor, y su forma parecía estarse quemando y consumiendo por las llamas. Aunque lo estuviera protegiendo, Jeanne era capaz de sentir en tremendo calor contra su cuerpo.

Le enorme garra del Espíritu del Fuego surgió de entre las llamas, tomando la cabeza de Shamash entre sus dedos, apretándola y quemándola con su sólo toque. Lo jaló y empujo contra el suelo, estrellándolo contra éste con fuerza de manera salvaje. Jeanne por simple instinto se disponía a correr hacia él, pero Hao resurgió de golpe frente a ella de la nada, con una expresión de enojo penetrante en los ojos. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, extendió su mano derecha hacia su cuello, tomándola con fuerza, casi como si quisiera asfixiarla.

\- Se terminó, y has perdido. – Le dijo con un tono lleno de malicia, alzándola un poco, haciendo que sus pies se separaran del suelo. – La Doncella de Hierro Jeanne y sus Soldados X ya no existen, y tu Puerta de Babilonia falló.

Apretó su cuello con más fuerza, y si no fuera porque le estaba estrujando la garganta, Jeanne hubiera soltado un fuerte grito de dolor. Sentía que el aire le faltaba al igual que la consciencia. Su fuerzas se le fueron, y de un segundo otra su armadura se desvaneció, dejándola en su camisón y pijama rosa. La Posesión que mantenía la forma de Shamash también se esfumó, haciéndolo que éste y la doncella de hierro volvieran a su forma normal. La doncella quedó estampada en la tierra, pero Shamash una vez más quedó atrapado en las garras del Espíritu Rojo.

Jeanne estaba semi inconsciente. Una vez que la posesión desapareció, Hao la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo de manera libre. Permaneció de pie en silencio por unos momentos, mirando a la chica en el suelo a sus pies con cierta indolencia y enojo. Aún le era difícil creer que alguien como ella tuviera ese poder…

\- _“Qué desperdicio.”_ – Pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.

El Espíritu de Fuego bajó su garra izquierda hasta el suelo de tal forma que Hao pudiera subirse en ella, todo esto sin soltar ni un segundo a Shamash. Janne apenas y podía alzar su mirada de lo débil que se encontraba. Todo le parecía borroso y confuso, como si estuviera vagando entre sueños.

\- Debería acabar contigo ahora, pero no lo haré. – Escuchaba como la voz de Hao pronunciaba como un eco lejano. – En primera porque no sólo me proporcionaste una pelea realmente divertida, sino que me acabas de otorgar lo que me dará el poder que necesito para lograr mi más adorado cometido. – Dicho eso, la garra derecha del espíritu rojo se apretó un poco más contra su presa; un chillido penetrante surgió del Dios de la Justicia. – Y en segundo lugar, porque quiero que vivas y veas con tus propios ojos cómo se cumple lo que tanto quisiste evitar. Cómo me apodero de los Grandes Espíritus y me convierto sin remedio en el Rey de los Shamanes.

Todo se volvió más y más confuso. Le parecía ver que el escenario a su alrededor se desmoronaba, como una hoja de papel consumida por el fuego. Todo se volvió oscuridad y entonces cayó sin remedio al suelo, completamente inconsciente… Ese había sido el fin, y había perdido. Se había preparado toda su vida para ese momento, y cuando fue el momento de enfrentar la verdad, no fue capaz de cumplir su destino…

**F I N**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- Todo lo que ocurrido dentro de la Puerta de Babilonia, incluyendo la pelea de **Jeanne** y **Hao** , es de mi creación. Nada de esto se vio en el anime. Es sólo mi interpretación de que pudo haber pasado._

_\- La Posesión de Objetos de **Jeanne** y **Shamash** en forma de arma, también es de mi creación. En el anime nunca se vio directamente una posesión de parte de ella, desconozco sin en el manga haya sido igual. El arma que le puse a Jeanne está ligeramente inspirada en la Oz con Cadena de **Kamatari** de Rurouni Kenshin._

_- **Hao** hace mención en esta historia que el nivel de **Jeanne** es el más cercano al suyo. Esto se debe a que en el manga se dice directamente que el poder espiritual de **Hao** es de 1,250,00, mientras que el de **Jeanne** es de 500,000. En el manga sólo hay otro Shaman que supera el de **Jeanne** , **Lady Sati** , que tiene 700,000. Sin embargo, este personaje no aparece oficialmente en el Anime (aunque hay algunos cameos que pueden hacer referencia a ella), por lo que técnicamente el Shaman con el nivel más cercano a **Hao** en el anime, sería **Jeanne**._

_No hay mucho que decir realmente, es sólo algo que hace mucho quería escribir y no había hecho. Esta pelea y demás la tenía planeada desde muchísimo como Introducción a un fanfic más largo y amplio, pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo de que se iba a tratar, pero igual la encontré hace poco y no quería que se desperdiciara. Espero haya sido de su agrada._

_Espero sus comentarios, de cualquier tipo que sean._

_Saludos!_

**_Wingzemon X_ **


End file.
